When Warriors Goes Wrong
by Griffinblitz
Summary: When Warriors Goes Wrong is a hilarious parody of warriors. People can review and make a character that I will use. Reviewers and people who like the story can vote on somethings, help with ideas, and make characters. This will include derps, randomness, total awesome syndrome, laughing hard, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator: A few moons ago battles raged, but the clans won to darkness. Now, peace fills the

All of the leaders: Be quiet! This whole peace thing is boring!

Narrator: Then what do I do? I was just hired.

Blackstar: Well, guess what. Now you're fired!

Narrator: What?

Onestar: Get out.

Narrator: (Crying.) Fine! (Runs.)

Mistystar: What now?

Bramblestar: We... Wait. I need to announce it at a gathering.

All: (They teleport to a gathering.)

Bramblestar: We have peace, and won't need to fight any longer. Now...

Mistystar: We dance?

Blackstar: We destroy?

Onestar: We play princess games.

All except for Onestar: What?

Onestar: I mean... we have fun?

Bramblestar: Well, we can do all of that, but I say fly to Starclan and get the ultra powers of randomness!

All: Yay! (Start farting rainbows like Nyancat.)

Nyancat: Hey, that's my job!

Blackstar: Too bad. You're fired!

Nyancat: (Pouts.) I should have stayed home today.

(In Starclan.)

Redtail: Okay, so you're purchasing extra random powers, marshmallows, and a fairy princess costume?

All except for Onestar: Onestar?!

Redtail: That would be 59 Stardollars.

Bramblestar: Here!

All: Now, we're random. Forever!


	2. The Life of Fifty Clans

**The Life of Fifty Clans**

(Dramatic music)

Deep Voice: This summer, there is a movie. With drama, explosions, action, destruction, and clans. The Life of Fifty Clans!

Firestar: Okay Brambleclaw. Why does your patrol look so traumatized?

Brambleclaw: TOO MANY CLANS!

Cloudtail: Stoneclan, Eclipseclan, Dawnclan, Flameclan, SO MANY.

Firestar: Okay then. We will meet them at the gathering.

Squirrelflight: Then I won't go!

Firestar: Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Whitewing, Berrynose, Blossomfall, Dovewing, Cinderheart, and Birchfall will come!

Berrynose: (Walks on tree bridge) I mean how many cats can there possibly... (Mouth hangs open)

Cats are squished together and hanging off the island.

Firestar: Now to get to my branch. (Jumps on.)

Tree cracks and falls over.

(At a half moon)

Lionblaze: I see you're off to meet Littlecloud, Kestrelflight, Mothwing, Willowshine, Meadowfur, Leaftail, Flamewing, Dappleshadow (2 hours later) Tinyface, Mousenose, and who was that other one. It might take me 24 hours to find out! Did it start with a w, or maybe a B.

Jayfeather: Nevermind! Gotta go bye.

Lionblaze: It's on the tip of my tongue!

(At the moonpool)

Jayfeather: Sorry I'm late. I was held up by my bro.

Leaftail: He took to long! Let's slap him with our sexy purses!

All: (Slap Jayfeather with purses)

Littlecloud: FEEL MAH PURSE!

Jayfeather: Why does everybody have a purse! You aren't even all girls!

Littlecloud: In my defense this is the newest style!

Jayfeather: For girls. We're late so we should speak to Starclan now!

Jayfeather: (As my eyes open into color, I see Bluestar.)

Bluestar: FEEL THE WRATH OF MAH PURSE. I just got the newest style on Starbay.

After slapping Jayfeather with purses Jayfeather gets back to Thunderclan.

Lionblaze: Maybe it was Dappleshadow. No, I already said that.

Firestar: I need to speak to Starclan.

(At the moonpool)

Firestar: What! Where is all the water?

Leafpool: Last night it was half moon remember? They had to speak with Starclan and slap Jayfeather with their purses.

Firestar: Aww. That was last night? I could have brought my new purse.

Lionblaze: (Pops out of nowhere) I remember now! It was Breezetail.

At border patrol

Brackenfur: Thornclaw, Help!

Thornclaw: What!

Poppyfrost: We can't do it! There are too many clans!

Bumblestripe: My tail goes over one border, and my paws go over the other!

Mousewhisker: The borders are only 5 inches apart for every territory except for Shadowclan!

Thornclaw: What?!

Brackenfur: Their's is 20 feet because they keep stealing it.

Rockheart: Thunderclan's tails are invading! Stoneclan, attack!

Branchtail: Wait, we can't fit in their territory!

Rockheart: Attack anyway!

Piestar: Thunderclan is stealing our pies! Attack, Pieclan!

Thornclaw: (Glares at Bumblestripe.)

Bumblestripe: (Looks up from pie.) What?

(After many fights they got back.)

Firestar: What happened?

Thornclaw: Bumblestripe stuffed his face with Pieclan pies and then thought that the name Pieclan meant cats made of pies. After that, he thought of eating pieheart.

Lionblaze: REALLY! I'm starving! Where are the pies? Where is the Pieheart?

Jayfeather: In an alternate dimension.

Lionblaze and Graystripe: Come on! To the alternate dimension!

Brambleclaw: Oh crud. I'll go fetch them.

(In the forest)

Berrynose: Where is Pieclan? I'm hungry.

Prettypie: Hello, who ever you are!

Berrynose: Hey, good lookin'! I'm Berrynose!

Prettypie: Can we meet up here tonight?

Berrynose: (Head explodes of happiness) YES!

(That night)

Berrynose: Hi pretty pie! (Wiggles eyebrows.)

Prettypie: Come with me!

Berrynose: Where to?

Prettypie: To pie land through the portal of pie! (Opens portal.)

Berrynose: Okay! This is perfectly normal! ( Jumps in.)

(Now they are in a land full of pies.)

Berrynose: It's beautiful!

(After a night full of pies and hotness they kept meeting.)

Lionblaze: We have to get rid of the 46 other clans!

Jayfeather: I have extra TNT from 3 moons ago!

(In Starclan)

Bluestar: Yeah, the new clans are annoying.

Yellowfang: (Enters with dramatic lightning effect.) There is only one way to no if they stay or leave!

Whitestorm: How?

Yellowfang: The Magic Eight Ball of Wonder! (Shakes it.) Will the 46 new clans disappear?

Magic8 Ball: No!

Bluestar: NOOO! They are annoying!

Spottedleaf: Maybe we can send a magical prophecy to get rid of them!

Redtail: Okay!

(They start sending a sign to Jayfeather's Email.)

(In the Medicine Den.)

Jayfeather: I just got an Email from Starclan!

Firestar: What is it?

Jayfeather: It says... Clan cats! We need you to destroy all the clans except the original clans at once! We can't because the Magic 8 Ball says not to.

Lionblaze: Okay, how?

Jayfeather: I've got an idea!

Lightningpaw: (Pops up with Sparklefur and Rainbowpaw.)

Jayfeather: Why are you here?

Lightningpaw, Sparklefur, and Rainbowpaw: To spy on you so you can't destroy us!

Jayfeather: Okay then!

(Later...)

Firestar: We will destroy the other clans by blasting them into a black hole in a rocket full of TNT tomorrow!

Cloudtail: Why not now?

Firestar: Because, I'm eating pizza!

(Da next day.)

Firestar: EVERY CLAN, GET IN THE ROCKET BEFORE THE WORLD EXPLODES!

All: ...(Silent.)

Lionblaze: Let me handle this. Hey everybody, get in the rocket filled with TNT for a pizza and pie party!

Everybody: (Runs in.)

(Rocket launches and Brambleclaw sees Berrynose inside.)

Brambleclaw: Yay! No more Berrynose!

(In Starclan cats are going insane.)

Starclan: NO! We can't take him!

Bluestar: Relax! We can send him to the Dark Forest!

(In the Dark Forest.)

All: What did we do to deserve him?!

(Back to the clans.)

Dovewing: Ready for a firework show?

Hollyleaf: No! That's against the warrior code!

Berrynose: (Falls from sky on fire.)

Daisy: No! WHY ME?!

(Fireworks go off and disappear and there are cheers.)

Random voice: Explosions go off, cats cheer, and the newer clans are gone... Or are they?

Epilogue

(A few days later...)

Lightningpaw: (Appears with a bunch of other cats.)

Bramblestar: How did you survive?

Sparklefur: We listened to your plan. Many of the other cats wouldn't believe us.

Bramblestar: Fine. You can stay as long as you make your own clan. Only one clan!

Emberpaw and Soulfur: I guess so.

All: Who would lead it? What would it be called? Let's get started!

(Later.)

Griffinblitz and Dragonblaze: (Walk into Thunderclan camp.)

Leafpool: Who are they?

Squirrelflight: I hope they have nail polish!

Bramblestar: Who are you and why have you come?

Both: We're Griffinblitz and Dragonblaze! We came to bring more random upon your warriors

Bramblestar: Eh wha?

Griffinblitz: Basically we're joining.

Bramblestar: Says who? You didn't ask!

Dragonblaze: Can we join?

Bramblestar: Sure!


	3. Chapter 3: A camping trip

**Reply to reviews**

**Hollyleaf Rockz: Okay. Nightmare/ Nightmareclaw is in.**

**Silenthunder: Shimmereyes, Owlmind, and Sparkkit/paw/gleam is in too.**

**Randomstar of Awesomeclan: I'm going to do a vote for the new clan's name.**

**Bookworm45669: Who needs angermanagement and belches Justin Beiber when she's mad, Firestorm or Shadowblaze?**

(In Thunderclan.)

Bramblestar: I need a group of cats! Lionblaze, Griffinblitz, Icecloud, Foxleap, and Cloudtail.

Starkit: How about me?

Bramblestar: No

Starkit: Makes an adorable face.

Bramblestar: Okay.

Griffinblitz: (Texting.) So, what is it?

Bramblestar: We're going camping!

Lionblaze: Don't we do that every day?

Bramblestar: We're leaving normal to go to The Halawala Forests!

Cloudtail: Halawala? (Rolls eyes.)

Bramblestar: Also, no video games or electronics! (Takes Griffinblitz's phone and throws it away.

Griffinblitz: NOOOOOOOOO!

Bramblestar: Done yet?

Griffinblitz: Nope. NOOOOOOOO!

Bramblestar: Oh yeah. Brackenfur is in charge.

All of the cats leaving: (Run out the side.)

Bramblestar: (Blushing.) Oops. Wrong way. That was the Dirtplace.

All: (Run out the entrance.)

(At the forest entrance.)

Bramblestar: Which way do I go? (Looks at signs.) Halawala way, or Night and dusk path? Definitely not Halawala way.

All of the camping cats: (Walk into the dark forest.)

Starkit: Are we there yet?

Cloudtail: That is the 16 1/2 time you asked that!

Lionblaze: (Looks at Griffinblitz.) I don't even understand the "and a half part."

Griffinblitz: Hah. Yeah.

Starkit: (Uses time machine.) We're here!

Bramblestar: I'll set up the tent. (He is crushed by it.)

Icecloud: Done! (Finishes the tent.)

Foxleap: Cool.

?: I know right.

All: AAAAAAAAHHHH!

?: I'm Shimmereyes!

Cloudtail: Uh. Hey.

Shimmereyes: (Just sits and stares.)

Cloudtail: (Whispers.) Please make her leave.

Icecloud: Pillow fight!

Foxleap: (Runs at his sister only to be hit back hard.)

Icecloud: I've taken almost everyone out.

Lionblaze: One more.

(Lionblaze and Icecloud fall into battle, swinging the pillows at each other.)

Lionblaze: It's time to end this!

Icecloud: I couldn't agree more. (Lights her pillow up magically.)

Lionblaze: (Does the same, but nothing happens.) How do you do it.

Icecloud: (Wiggles fingers.) Batteries!

Lionblaze: Oh. (Tries.) It didn't work!

Icecloud: Do it with your mind powers.

Lionblaze: (Thinks and then it lights up.)

Icecloud: That was supposed to be a joke!

Lionblaze: The joke is on you! (Hits her with the pillow.)

Both: (Use the pillows like lightsabers.)

Icecloud: Fine! You win!

Starkit: You forgot about me!

Lionblaze: I can win to a kit!

Starkit: Please let me win.

Lionblaze: Okay! (Flies out the side of the tent.)

(The whole tent toppled over and set on fire. Then it started to pour.)

Shimmereyes: Now what?

Foxleap: I know! Lionblaze hunts, Griffinblitz gathers water, Icecloud and Igather branches and leaves for shelter, Starkit sits here and looks cute, Cloudtail finds herbs, and Bramblestar protects the area!

Shimmereyes: What about me?

Foxleap: Go sit in that tree!

Shimmereyes: Yay!

(Deeper in the forest.)

Lionblaze: Almost there.

Bear: (Growls.)

Lionblaze: That is one huge mouse! (Runs and then trips.)

Bear: (Towers over Lionblaze.)

Lionblaze: I wish that something else would save me.

Cloudtail: Never fear! Cloudtail is here! (Flies into the distance.)

Lionblaze: I wish something else would save me.

Bear: (Pulls out salt and sprinkles it on Lionblaze.)

Lionblaze: Oh, that's original. (Rubs his paw on his fur and then licks it.) That's too much anyways! According to Leafpool, that could give you a hard attack!

Griffinblitz: Hiya! (Kicks the bear.)

Bear: (Runs away.)

Lionblaze: (Hugs her.)

Cinderheart: What is going on here?

Lionblaze: It's not what it looks like!

All: (Return to the camp.)

Bear: (Returns.)

All: To the camp! (Run home.)

(Later.)

Lionblaze: You wer amazing back there. (Goes to kiss her.)

Griffinblitz: (Pepper sprays Lionblaze.)

Lionblaze: I thought we had something!

Dragonblaze: So he likes you huh?

Griffinblitz: He's okay, but I wouldn't take it that far. I'm just glad I have my phone back.

**Info:**

**Im gonna have a vote for the new clan. So far the options are Rainbowclan (My idea.) and Awesomeclan (Randomstar of Awesomeclan's idea.) Nobody can vote yet. 3 more people can post ideas for clan names.**

**About ocs and ideas. People can definitely post ideas and ocs. The more the better. If you posted an oc that wasn't in this chapter, I didn't ignore it. I will use it in the story as fast as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4: Another identity

**Reply to reviews: **

**Silenthunder: Okay. Thanks. If you mean the video The Real Reason Tigerstar Killed Bluestar, I watched it the other day.**

* * *

(For people who love Skydoesminecraft and Deadlox videos.)

Leafpool: You have grown into strong cats. I give you new responsibility.

Jayfeather: Get to the point!

Leafpool: I got you a phone!

Lionblaze: For each of us!

Hollyleaf: Really!

Leafpool: No! For you to share! I couldn't afford all of Hollyleaf's texting!

All: Come on!

Lionblaze: I call first!

Hollyleaf: Aww! No fair!

Lionblaze: It would be against the warrior code for a black cat to go first!

Hollyleaf: NO! (Jumps off a cliff.)

Lionblaze: You jumped off a cliff first!

Hollyleaf: NOOOOOO!

Jayfeather: Now what?

Berrynose: OMG! Is that a phone?! Watch Skydoesminecraft!

Jayfeather: FINE! But we'd hate it!

(Later...)

Lionblaze and Jayfeather: I LOVE IT!

Lionblaze: Sky is so much better!

Jayfeather: No! Deadlox is!

Lionblaze: Let's watch Epic Jump Map Budder Edition again!

Jayfeather: NO! We watched that millions of times! Let's watch all of Deadlox's videos! Not a few Sky videos!

Lionblaze: We watched all of them millions of times!

Jayfeather: My phone!

Lionblaze: My phone!

Jayfeather: MY PHONE!

Lionblaze: MY PHONE!

Both: ( Fall off a cliff.)

(Later...)

Lionblaze: Ugh...

Jayfeather: Neh...

Both: WHO ARE YOU!

Lionblaze: Actually... I don't know.

Jayfeather: Who are we?

Phone:( Randomly falls and sparks. Skydoesminecraft comes on.)

Lionblaze: I'm Sky?!

Jayfeather: I'm better cuz I am Deadlox!

Both: To the clans!

Both: (Show up with smoke around them with clothes like Sky and Deadlox. ) (Some obsession... Yeah.)

Lionblaze: I am Sky!

Jayfeather: And I am Deadlox!

Cinderheart: Oh mah gosh! Lionblaze! You are so hot!

Lionblaze: I'm Sky. Who are you?

Jayfeather: I think she's crazy.

Cinderheart: Wha...

Jayfeather: IT'S A SQUID! Look at the color!

Cinderheart: What's going on?

Both: (Get out bats and start hitting Cinderpelt.)

Cinderheart: (Gets dizzy and falls into paint. Eventually comes out looking like Dawn.)

Lionblaze: Dawn?!

Bramblestar: What's going on?

Hollyleaf: Yeah, because what ever it is against the warrior code!

(In Starclan.)

Firestar: Why would I choose him for deputy?!

Yellowfang: ( Appears with another dramatic lightning effect.)

Whitestorm: (Runs to Bluestar sucking his thumb.) Make the monster go away mommy!

Bluestar: I'm not your mom she is! (Points to Snowfur, who is stuffing her face with pancakes.)

Snowfur: What?

Yellowfang: (A ding sounds...) It's a prophecy!

Redtail: What? What is it?

Yellowfang: My popcorn is finished. Now, let's watch this!

Spottedleaf: Yay!

Bluestar: I thought you died twice and faded.

Spottedleaf: I defy the laws of life and gravity!

Bluestar: That explains a lot.

(Back to the clans.)

Lionblaze: Hey, guys! Let's play on the rocks!

Jayfeather: Sky wouldn't say that!

Lionblaze: Come on already!

(At rocks...)

Lionblaze: JUMP! JUMP!

Cinderheart: Woah! (Falls in water and paint washes off. She passes out and floats down the river.)

Lionblaze: What! She's secretly a squid! We have to get her back SO I CAN DESTROY HER!

Jayfeather: It's a jump map!

Lionblaze: Hey! What's this button do?

(Creepers fall from the sky.)

Both: AHHH! NO!

Creepers: (Explode and Lionblaze and Jayfeather fly into the distance.)

Both: (See Cinderheart.) Destroy the squid!

Cinderheart: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

All: (Start fighting and fall of ledge.)

Lionblaze: I remember! I'm not Sky!

Jayfeather: I'm not Deadlox!

Both: We're Lionblaze and Jayfeather! (Walk away.)

Cinderheart: Huh? Who am I?

Phone: (Falls and sparks. Shows Dawn.)

* * *

Now people can vote. Rainbowclan or Awesomeclan?


	5. Chapter 5: Buddermajesticness

**Sorry for taking so long to make this chapter. **

**Reply to reviews:**

**Silenthunder: Thanks!**

**Atem4eva7: I will. Just not in this chapter. Maybe the next.**

**Everyone who voted or chose a clan: Read the bold writing after the story.**

**Locash: Thanks!**

**Onto ze story. ^u^**

* * *

The Legend of Buddermajesticness

Budder Productions

Lionblaze: Aww yeah!

Jayfeather: What?

Lionblaze: We're going to meet one of the coolest cats at the gathering!

Jayfeather: And who would that be?

Lionblaze: BUDDERMAJESTICNESS !

Jayfeather: Well, I'll be the judge of that.

(After the gathering.)

Lionblaze: See! He was even awesome enough to make you smile!

Jayfeather: The second he walked in, everybody cheered! All of the girls cheered and cooed while all of their boyfriends tried to attack them!

Lionblaze: I can't believe he invited us for a sleepover!

That cat with a mysterious voice: But, they didn't know his legend. Woah woah woah... Writer of this fanfic, please put on the mysterious music.

Radio: (Peaceful song comes on.) Do you like rainbows? Pretty lil' rainbows? Cute pretty rainbows?

That cat with a mysterious voice: Not that mysterious music! The other mysterious music.

Radio: (Starts playing mysterious music.)

That cat with a mysterious voice: They didn't know that his hot, budder-colored fur was painted that color. And that he destroyed every cat who found out his true fur-color.

Lionblaze: Now what?!

Buddermajesticness: Video games!

Goldenhotness: No, it's time for you to put your new paint coat on.

Buddermajesticness: Mom!

Goldenhottness: Now.

Lionblaze: What? New paint coat? Isn't that his natural fur?

Jayfeather: Wanna find out?

Lionblaze: Yeah!

Both: (Peek in only to see him fully golden again.) Dang it.

(Later...)

Lionblaze: Water balloon fight.

(Throws 12 water balloons and misses Buddermajesticness.)

Jayfeather: Man, you are a horrible shot.

Lionblaze: Not helping. (Rolls eyes.)

Jayfeather: (Throws a water balloon at Buddermajesticness, which is deflected by his sheer awesomeness.) DANG IT!

Jayfeather: Wanna go swimming?

Buddermajesticness: Sure! (Floats in a tube float.)

Jayfeather: (Speeds through the water at him only to bounce off so hard he flies into space.) COME ON!

Lionblaze: Wanna do laundry?

Buddermajesticness: Erm... Sure?

Jayfeather: Now!

Lionblaze: (Shoves Buddermajesticness in and turns on the machine.)

(A few seconds later...)

Lionblaze: (Breaks out in tears.) WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!

Jayfeather: We killed our BBF!

Lionblaze: Not our Best Bro Forever!

Both: (Run around in circles screaming and crying.)

Washing machine: (Explodes.)

Buddermajesticness: Hi guys!

Goldenhotness: You made my washing machine explode!

(Lol. When did cats have washing machines?)

Goldenhotness: You're grounded for a month! Clean up this mess! (Throws water bucket at him.)

Buddermajesticness: Huh? (Color washes off to reveal a squid colored cat.)

Lionblaze: MY EYES!

Buddermajesticness: You saw my true color!?

Jayfeather: Technically, I'm blind.

Lionblaze: So, you see with your mind!

Buddermajesticness: I destroy all cats who see my color!

Lionblaze: Don't hurt me!

Buddermajesticness: Wait! I'm not done! You guys are cool bros and I do need to watch Skydoesminecraft everyday to live, or not go insane. So, if you can get my phone, I won't harm you.

Lionblaze: Yay!

Jayfeather: This involves impossible stunts, doesn't it?

Buddermajesticness: Yup!

Jayfeather: Of course.

Lionblaze: Come on.

Both: (Go into the air vents.)

Lionblaze: Here. (Hands Jayfeather a harness and puts one on.)

Jayfeather: What?

Lionblaze: Here!

Jayfeather: What!

Lionblaze: HERE!

Jayfeather: WHAT!

Goldenhotness: What was that?!

Lionblaze: Stop playing and put it on.

Both: (Slide into the room.)

(Lasers light the floor.)

Lionblaze: Oh come on!

Jayfeather: Now what?

Lionblaze: There. (Points to a phone that Goldenhotness is holding in her sleep.

Jayfeather: Rock, paper, scissors for who gets the phone. (Wins.)

Lionblaze: Why me?! (Slides onto Goldenhotness's nest.)

Goldenhotness: Cakey! Come back!

(Rolls on Lionblaze.)

Lionblaze: Oof!

Jayfeather: I'll save you. (Grabs phone and lifts Lionblaze.)

Phone: (Starts ringing really loudly.)

Goldenhotness: WHO ABUSED DA PIE!

Lionblaze: Go!

Both: (Press the button and go up.)

Lionblaze: (Bangs into the wall and slides into a pile of cans.) Who just leaves a pile of cans lying there?

Jayfeather: (Falls through the air vent next to Lionblaze.) Come on!

Buddermajesticness: Thanks. (Watches videos.)

Goldenhotness: YOU! (Squirts water in a scolding way.)

(Paint washes off revealing amazing budder colored fur.)

Buddermajesticness: (Gasps.) My real fur.

Bluestar: You believed we turned your fur squid colored for real?

Buddermajesticness: Uh. How do I put this? YES!

Whitestorm: We were too lazy.

Lionblaze: Now what?

Buddermajesticness: DANCE PARTY!

All: (Start dancing.)

Jayfeather: Wait. How do we get home?

* * *

**Okay. About the new clan. So, I see that many people have suggested new names and voted for some of the older ideas. So, here are the options for clan names: Awesomeclan (From Randomstar of Awesomeclan, Rainbowclan (An idea from me, myself, and I. My idea.), Randomnessclan (From Destiny Willowleaf.), and Crazyclan (From a guest.) If you already voted, you can change your vote to one of the new clans.(Or older ideas of course.) So, get voting!**


	6. Chapter 6 Wondercon

Bramblestar: Hello, Thunderclan! Join beneath the party rock!

Cloudtail: YAY! PARTY ROCK!

Foxleap: Party rock is in the the house tonight!

Bramblestar: We are going to Funlandia!

Squirrelflight: Funlandia?

Bramblestar: AHH! TALKING FISH! Get back into your hidey hole!

Squirrelflight: (Eyes turn red.) YOU GET IN TH HIDEY HOLE! (Pulls out can.)

Bramblestar: EEK! SHE'S GOT THE PEPPER SPRAY!

Later...

Bramblestar: Now, we are going to Funlandia!

All: (Follow.)

Bramblestar: Here we are!

(A weird place comes into sight. It has a crooked slide, tires, a messed up stand with crow food on sticks, vine swings, mud, and spider webs.)

Bramblestar: Amazing rides (Points to slide and swings.), cotton candy, (points to cobwebs), a water park (Points to the mud), vehicles (Points to tires), and a 5 star meal (points to the crow food on sticks.).

Squirrelflight: Really?

Bramblestar: Oh yeah! We also have a mascot!

(Lionblaze is dressed up in a fairy costume.)

Lionblaze: Hello. I'm Lio- um... Fairy beautiful

Cloudtail: I-it's amazing! Hi, Lioumfairybeautiful! That's a long name.

Lionblaze: Get a life kid!

* * *

Elsewhere...

Whitestorm: Can I go to Funlandia?

Lionheart: I wanna meet Lioumfairybeautiful!

Bluestar: (Rolls eyes.) Sure. Let's all go.

All except for Bluestar: YAY!

Bluestar: Hey, where are all of the kits from Starclan and the clans?

Mosskit: (On a stand.) Let's all go to Funlandia!

* * *

(Many kits are seen in front of him.)

All: YAY! For Kits Unlimited club!

* * *

Lionblaze: Back off, Cloudtail.

Leafpool: There's nothing to do here!

Bramblestar: Ride the magical fairy for ten dollars! Five cats at a time!

Cloudtail: ME! (Pulls out a coin that says in Bramblestar we trust.)

Whitestorm and Lionheart: Us!

Cloudtail, Whitestorm, and Lionheart: (Jump on.)

Lionblaze: MY BACK!

Cat: Really?

All: Who are you?

Cat: Glad you asked. Especially you, Rosepetal. I'm Pouncefire.

Rosepetal: Hi.

Pouncefire: You're sad, Lionblaze.

Lionblaze: You're the sad one!

Pouncefire: (Slaps him.)

Seedkit: I thought that he was called Lioumfairybeautiful!

Pouncefire: Really? Too bad.

Bramblestar: Why are you here?

Pouncefire: To tell you that this place is sad and that you should come to Wondercon!

Squirrelflight: How did you find us?

Pouncefire: Well...

* * *

(Flashback...)

Pouncefire: So what do you want me to do?

Shimmereyes: Go to the sad clan with a party rock.

Pouncefire: PARTY ROCK IS IN THE-

Firestorm: BE QUIET!

Starpaw: Listen to her. We can't have her belch Justin Beiber again!

Sugarclaw: Weren't you younger?

Starpaw: Um. (Hides time watch behind back.) No?

Oceanfrost: Can I have some of your paw sugar, Sugarclaw?

Sugarclaw: Later.

Shimmereyes: Tell those cats of Thunderclan to come to Wondercon.

Pouncefire: What's in it for me?

Shimmereyes: Another penny.

Pouncefire: (Gasps.) That's one penny more than yesterday.

(At the clans.)

Pouncefire: You're sad, Lionblaze.

(Flashback interrupted.)

Lionblaze: (Sees himself in the flashback.) THAT'S ME

Pouncefire in the flashback: (Slaps Lionblaze.) Quiet, fool.

(The flashback is over.)

Bramblestar: I know why you came, but you ruined the fun here. You are stealing my buying customers!

Squirrelflight: We weren't buying, only my sad cousin was.

Cloudtail: Teehee!

Bramblestar: I don't care what you think. You also made Lion- I mean Lioumfairybeautiful sad.

Lionblaze: (Looking down and sucking his thumb.) The nights are the hardest.

Bramblestar: None of my loyal warriors will go to Wonderbomb.

Pouncefire: con.

Griffinblitz: Except for my 2 billion followers on Instastar and Facecat.

Followers: Hey look. Griffinblitz posted something new on Facecat and Instastar! LETS GO TO WONDERCON! (Go to Wondercon.)

Bramblestar: Who cares. I don't need you. (Eats crowfood on a stick.)

Jayfeather: He said he didn't care. LETS GO TO WONDERCON!

All but Bramblestar: YAY!

Bramblestar: But you'll stay here, right, Lionblaze?

Lionblaze: No!

Bramblestar: But, Lionblaze. You're my man-fairy.

Lionblaze: Man-fairy? I don't even understand the fairy part! (Flies away with glitter falling behind him.)

* * *

Owlmind: My senses tell me that you accomplished the mission.

Pouncefire: I have one more penny than yesterday!

(Starpaw is seen playing some of the games. She misses a target and the arrow she shot falls.)

Starpaw: Aww. Too bad. (Pulls out time machine watch.)

(As Starpaw presses the button, lights flash around her. Finally, she appears with the last arrow in hand.)

Starpaw: (Hits the last target.) AWW YEEAAH! I got it! Hand over the prize!

Concession cat: Here. (Hands a plush cookie to her.)

Starpaw: If only it was a real one.

(Elsewhere at the carnival.)

Tigerstar: HAHAHAHA! I have returned! Now to win the pinball game and get that My Little Pony Doll! Pinkie Pie completes my collection!

Darkstripe: I need a Dora doll! MLP is dumb!

Shredtail: I NEED A BARNEY PLUSH TOY!

Tigerstar and Darkstripe: NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK!

All: (Start fighting.)

* * *

(Near a taco truck.)

Mapleshade: Now to complete my dream! Get a taco! (Walks up.) One taco- (Sees Crookedstar coming to the truck.) AAH! CROOKEDSTAR! (Puts on those glasses with a nose and mustache.)

Crookedstar: Can I have a taco. (Waiting.) Hi random mustache cat. You look familiar.

Mapleshade: (Starts to worry.)

Crookedstar: Yeah. You look like... MY UNCLE JIMMYBOB!

Taco cat: Here you go.

Crookedstar: (Leaves.)

Mapleshade: (Takes off glasses.) One taco please.

Taco cat: Sorry, no.

Mapleshade: Why not?

Taco cat: (Giggling.) Fur no service.

Mapleshade: That other cat had fur!

Taco cat: No taco then.

Mapleshade: (Sighs. Shaves her fur off.) There. Happy?

Taco cat: Very.

Mapleshade: How about that taco!

Taco cat: Can't.

Mapleshade: Why not?!

Taco cat: No clown makeup and fairy wings, no service.

Mapleshade: COME ON!

Taco cat: Wanna taco, or not?

Mapleshade: (Gulps and puts it on.) NOW GIVE IT TO ME!

Taco cat: No singing no service!

Mapleshade: (Starts singing.) ?LALALALALA! LALALALALA! NOW, GIVE ME THE TACO!?

Taco cat: (Laughing hard.) Can't No-

Mapleshade: ?Why don't you just get all of your stupid rules out already!?

Taco cat: No tutu, lipstick, mustache, fake mohawk, derp face, rainbow painted skin, huge shoes, spinning, banana in your ear, frilly collar around neck, unicorn horn, cape, and underwear no service.

(Later... Mapleshade is seen with everything needed and ready to get her taco.)

Mapleshade: ?NOW GIVE THE TACO OR I ATTACK!

Taco cat: Can't.

Mapleshade: (Tensing and growling.) ?WHY NOT?

Taco cat: No Macarena no service.

Mapleshade: Ugh. (Starts doing the Macarena.)

Taco cat: (Takes out camera.)

Mapleshade: NOW HAND IT OVER BEFORE I OBLITERATE YOU!

Taco cat: Can't.

Mapleshade: WHAT IS IT THIS TIME!?

Taco cat: We're all out.

Mapleshade: ... (Explodes.)

* * *

(At the clans.)

Jayfeather: Ohm. WhereisYellowfangshepromisedtovisitmythoughts.

(In Starclan.)

Firestar: (Has a head set and is sitting by a computer just like a bunch of other Starclan cats.) I CAN'T REACH HIM!

Flametail: WHY NOT?!

Firestar: BLUESTAR WAS THE ONLY CAT WHO KNEW HOW!

Leopardstar: WHERE IS SHE?!

Longtail: I DONT KNOW!

(At Funlandia.)

Bluestar: Is this the place?

(In Starclan.)

Stonefur: IT WON'T START!

Feathertail: I CAN'T REACH STORMFUR OR MISTYSTAR!

Dappletail: WORK MACHINE WORK! (Punches computer.)

Computer: ERROR ERROR ERROR! (Sets on fire.)

All: (Scream.)

* * *

(At the roller coasters.)

Blackstar: So, Tawnypelt. Where are we going?

Littlecloud and Tawnypelt: Rocket Mountain Rider!

Blackstar: (Sees a huge roller coaster that goes into space and comes back at 1 million mph.) EEP. (There's a huge line.) I can't go on. (Runs to a tiny roller coaster.)

Kit: That was boring. I'm going to that huge one!

Blackstar: (Gets on kiddie ride. His weight causes him to fly off and land in a roller coaster for Rocket Mountain Rider.)

Tawnypelt: Welcome back, Blackstar! Ready?

(They take off through tunnels and lights flash. Then, come flying down from space. The ride explodes.)

* * *

Lionblaze: Come on with me Griffinblitz.

Griffinblitz: Why?

Cinderheart: Lionblaze, come on with me.

Hyperkit and Funkit: (Trip Lionblaze and he falls on with them.)

Lionblaze: So. You're Hyperkit and Funkit?

Hyperkit: Uh... Yeah.

Funkit: (Sighs.)

Both: This is boring.

(The roller coaster came down and Funkit hit the speed lever.)

Lionblaze: AHHH! TOO FAST!

(The roller coaster came off and destroyed Wondercon.)

All of the cats at Wondercon: Guess we HAVE to go to Funlandia.

* * *

Bramblestar: YOU CAME!

Pouncefire: More like Wondercon was destroyed.

(Rumbling.)

Griffinblitz: What's that?

(All of the kits come from all sides running to Funlandia.)

Kits: FUNLANDIA! FOR KITS UNITED!

Bramblestar: See. Someone like it here.

* * *

**About the new clan name. I'm not announcing it yet, but I will in the next chapter or two. So far, Rainbowclan is in the lead. The last chapter names the options vote today. (You can only choose one, though.)**

**-Griffinblitz**


End file.
